Sunflower
by PoisonBones
Summary: It's Will's birthday, and he has been planning to finally spill the beans to his mother about him and Nico. But when Nico suddenly bails, having to help his father in the Underworld, Will is downcast. However, a gift still arrives for Will, from Nico. Will questions the romantic gift, but the pieces finally click, and they all have a laugh. Solangelo, Smut-ish


Will sighed and leaned up against the infirmary's wall. He didn't know if he should yell or cry.

They had been planning it for three weeks. _Three freaking weeks,_ and in the blink of an eye, he bailed. He had to help his father with death records. It had been his idea. To drive from the camp to his mother's small apartment in eastern Manhattan, to celebrate his birthday in the living room, and finally tell her about him and Nico.

Will had called his mother that afternoon, twenty one days ago, totell her that he would be visiting, and that he would be bringing his 'special friend'.

Ruby Solace had squealed, "Is she pretty? What's her name? Ooh, I can't wait!"

Will hadn't been sure how to respond.

 _Well I guess it doesn't matter now,_ He thought glumly, scuffing the ground with his boot. He turned to make his way back inside. He had patients to tend to.

"Excuse me, are you William Solace?" Will turned and blinked. Before him stood a woman. She was beautiful, with dark hair that hung in loose ringlets about her face. Her doe brown eyes shone in the sunlight, and her yellow sundress blew lightly in the gentle breeze. She was barefoot, and in her right hand she clutched a flower.

"A-ah, yes, yes I am. And you are?" The woman chuckled, her eyes dancing.

"Really, I'm insulted that Nico did not describe me to you. I am Persephone."

Will felt his eyes widen, "Oh, oh I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Lady Persephone, it was not my place to inquire a question upon you."

"So polite." Persephone laughed lightly, "Your apology accepted, as unneeded as it is, I am here on behalf of a favor that was asked of me."

Will raised an eyebrow, "If I may, how does this favor fall to me?"

Persephone swept her yellow sundress up to her knees with the sweep of her left arm, stepping forward. She extended her right arm towards him proposing the flower she was holding.

"Lover boy asked me to deliver this to you. He said they were your favorite." Will slowly took the stem from her fingers. Once holding it, he rotated it, examining it with scrutinizing eyes. It was a sunflower, the bloom about the size of his extended fingers. Small flecks of brown and white teased the yellow leaves, and the ripe seeds shone in the sunlight. The bristly hairs along the stem tickled his fingers tips.

"Nico sent this?" Will questioned. It wasn't entirely unbelievable, but Nico wasn't exactly the lovey-dovey, romantic type.

Persephone smiled again, her eyes twinkling with a hidden fact, "With the sincerest of apologies and the deepest wish of a Happy Birthday."

Will swallowed with a nod, suppressing the urge to do a happy dance. He apologized, and for Nico Di' Angelo, that was a first.

He turned back to her, bowing his head in respect, "Thank you Lady Persephone. If the chance arises, please tell him that I appreciate his gift."

"Oh," Persephone turned around; skirt hefted at her waist, looking back at him over her shoulder, "I think I will leave that to you."

And she disappeared in a flicker of light.

Will frowned. What did that mean? Nico was helping his father sort out the mess of the Underworld, he was busy, and Will would, without a doubt, have to wait another week before he would encounter his boyfriend again.

Whatever, he shook his head. It didn't matter. Nico still wasn't here.

Will lay curled up on the queen sized, empty bed. He was in his *medic cabin, attempting to rest, but the summer heat was seeping into the cabin at a slow but effective speed, and Will was down a human ice-pack to keep him cool at night.

Will sighed and rolled onto his side, eyeing the sunflower. It had been put in a small vase with an inch or water in the bottom, setting on the edge of the low bookshelf beside the bed. It was facing the bed, its petals illuminated by the glow of the sun shaped night light that was plugged into the wall behind him. The bristly hairs stood sparsely straight, and the seeds appeared black. Mmm, Nico's hair was black. So was his soul. In fact if there was one person that Will had to pick out as a real life demon, Nico would be his first choice. With his raven hair, curling slightly at the ends, ghostly pale skin, and red hot glare. Styx, add the horns and he was complete! He really was a demon.

 _Mm, my demon._

Will's eyes slipped close, and a dream ran from the projector of his mind.

Nico's foot caught the edge of the low bookshelf beside the bed.

He was in Will's cabin, lying on the floor. He looked down. On the ground, beside his foot, was a flower vase, a darkening stain on the carpet where water had spilt, and flower petals and seeds littered the floor around him. Had he knocked over the vase when he fell? Why was he falling-!

 _Oh._

 _I remember._

With a sigh, Nico stood opening his arms wide, eyes scanning the bed. There was a boy there, a _familiar_ boy, with curly blonde hair and honey tanned skin. With another sigh, Nico sat down and stretched out beside him. Might as well.

There was another person in his bed, he was sure of it.

But being the groggy person he was when he woke the most intimidating thing Will could mange was a weak punch on the intruders arm and a half mumbled "Who's there?"

"It's me." Will's eyes shot open. Nico lay before him, his expression slightly pained, gripping his shoulder.

"Uh- sorry. But- just- what are you doing here? I thought you were with your dad?"

Nico grunted, "I _was."_

Will frowned, wide awake now, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have much of a choice."

Will sat up in his bed, "What-!"

His eye caught the floor.

The vase was lying on its side on the ground, the water darkening the carpet. Sunflower seeds and petals littered the floor in disarray.

"Nico-!" Wills eyes lit up as all of the pieces fell into a place. He started to laugh, then he started to guffaw, then he started to _squawk._

"Oh- oh my Styx Nico- ahahaha!" Will covered his mouth with his hand to dull the noise. Nico scowled at his fair haired boyfriend with disapproval, his cheeks reddening by the second.

"I told you, didn't have a choice!"

"I- I, oh gods Nico I can't breathe!"

"Persephone found out I wasn't gonna make to your mom's for your birthday. She overreacted!"

"So she turned you into a flower!?" Will asked incredulously, tears pricking at his eyes from laughing so hard, "She turned you into a flower and gave you to me as a _gift?_ From _you?"_

Will dissolved into a violent fit of laughter, burying his face into pillow and shaking until he snorted, then he laughed some more. Nico wanted to punch him. But, even Nico had to admit, it _was_ pretty funny, and soon enough he was chuckling along with him.'

"Well I'm glad my torture amused you." Nico said softly as Will wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Whoo, I needed that." Will yawned. Nico grunted, a grin tugging at his lips. He scooted closer to Will, pressing himself into his boyfriend's chest. Will instinctively wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders and held him close.

It was silent then, though neither were trying to sleep, they simply sat there, engulfed in one another's scents. Will toyed with Nico's hair, twining the black ringlets around his fingers, pulling them out and watching the spring back to their tight knit place against Nico's skull. Before long, Will started to think, and when Will thought, a smile began to play at his lips.

"Dude," He mumbled into Nico's hair, "You were a flower."

Nico sighed, tired of the joke, "Yes, Will, I was a flower."

"I held you by your _stem."_

Nico opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and pressed his lips into a thin, white line.

"Your stem hairs tickled me."

Nico pressed his face into Will's chest to keep himself from laughing.

"Hey," Will said, his voice going from a strong amusement to a low husk that made Nico shiver, "You're in my room."

"Yeah." Nico said, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"In my bed."

"Yeah." Nico's suspicion grew.

"At night."

"…Yeah…?"

"On my birthday."

"Yes, Will, I am."

"So….."

"So?"

"Where's my birthday present?"

Nico pushed himself back and looked up at his boyfriend. So that's what he's playing at. A suggestive crept its way onto Nico's lips. He moved back to where Will was, but instead of curling into him, he wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his lips against Will's. Will intercepted the act, poking his tongue into Nico's mouth. Nico pushed him over so that he could be on top.

Their lips separated, for a mere second, just enough for them to whisper.

"You are _so_ lucky it's your birthday."

"Ooh, how you spoil me."

The kissing became less loving and more desperate. Nico shifted his waist, pressing himself against Will, who released a moan against his lips. Will would not have it. He flipped Nico over and lay in between his legs.

"My birthday, I'm in charge."

"Fine. Control freak." It only served to make him want Nico harder.

And when the want was over they laid there, Nico snoozing as Will brushed a hand through his hair. He kissed Nico's forehead.

Sleep would not take him, so he let his eyes wander the room. Naturally, they landed on the floor, where petals and seeds were still scattered. He chuckled. Nico hummed.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"…. I love you."

Will paused, "I love you too."

 _My Sunflower._

 **Hey guys! So, I was at my friend's house last night and Solangelo somehow became part of the conversation. I really hope you liked this. Please follow, favorite, and review.  
-PoisonBones**

 ***medic cabin- I imagine that had cabins by the infirmary for the doctors that were working, so that they could sleep comfortably and still be close enough to take immediate action if something happens at night.**


End file.
